


A night

by LadyBardock



Series: True Love [32]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Future Technology, M/M, Money, Porn, Porn Watching, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: Fili is a poor student who decides to mend his budget doing a very shady profession, together with his friends they begin filming gay porn... One day a proposition comes in, and someone is ready to pay a small fortune for just a night with him... Who is the strange young man who comes into his life?A mix of many of my old ideas, so you get Erebor - as the super powerful Corporation. Smaug as the super tank car, and many more my readers will recognise from my old writings... And of course ZOMBIES! We just need more of those ;)





	1. Chapter 1

Fili was nervous beyond measure. Being young and naive, he would have never predicted the path his life took. It seemed an easy solution to his financial problems, but no matter how much he made this way, he felt trapped. He paid for his studies, but the stress that someone would find out was killing him inside. All the money he made was disproportional to the shame. To the fear his foster father would find out... that his friends would find out... He wasn’t proud, but at the time it seemed the only option.

“This proposition...” Dori told him slowly. “It’s your ticket out.”

Fili was stunned when his boss and friend told him the retched proposition that came. It was different to film yourself having sex with people you liked... and it was a different game altogether to actually sell yourself for profit. To become a real whore... a prostitute. And the huge pay that came with it seemed disgusting.

“I know you’re tired... and I know you’re burning out... This was a great deal for a time, and we both know that time ended. I’m not planning to take this as far as real porn, and I’m not planning to let those big companies take you and my brothers.” Dori’s voice was strong. “This is your chance to cut off... one night and you’ll be set for life...”

“So what’s the deal?” Fili felt like panicking.

“A night.” Dori told him. “And you’ll get a hefty pay of a million dollars...”

“For just one night?” Fili was dead worried.

“Your last working night.” Dori told him firmly. “Our last working night.”

“What do you mean?” He looked at his friend stunned.

“I decided to close down the website and set you all free.” Dori grimaced. “This idea... is weighing on all of us.”

“What do you think I should do?” Fili asked him.

“I can’t make the decision for you.” Dori told him firmly. “Think about, I have to send the answer in a few days.”

Fili spend three sleepless nights. He had no idea what he was getting into. The person who sent the offer... might be disgusting. He might be... Having sex with people he knew and respected was something he could accept. But this was unpredictable. And potentially dangerous.

He reached for his phone. ‘I agree.’ He wrote to Dori.

Coming back from university he saw a short message. ‘Arkenstone room 407 Friday night.’ Fili inhaled deeply knowing his fate was just signed.

He glanced into his limited wardrobe, and picked a typical set. Jeans, dark blue t-shirt and his favourite dark leather jacket. He had no idea what people would wear for dates like this, but his choice was limited.

‘Good luck and try to have fun...’ Dori’s message made him grim.

He took the subway early evening and walked straight to the room not sure what to do next. He gently knocked.

“Come in!” A strong voice replied. He breathed in deeply and opened the door. The moment he saw deep black eyes glaring at him, he realised it would be easier than the thought. He was... gorgeous...

\------

Kili was dying inside. He was crazy, his uncle kept repeating that and so did his friends. Everything he did in life was in the heat of passion or on impulse, and as much as he was a genius in his profession, in his private life it lead to many failed decisions.

His uncle supported doing sports, but when Kili began parachuting and doing extreme sports he told him to stop. Kili did lots of things his uncle disapproved... skydiving, car racing, biking, off road driving... It wasn’t Kili’s fault he was insatiable when it came to sports. Especially with Tauriel supporting his crazy ideas and going far together.

Now his life was in a stalemate. He had little time to do things he liked. He couldn’t party, he couldn’t just go and do whatever he wanted. After a few very serious conversations he found himself stuck in the offices of Erebor. Doing lots of very boring tedious things. Business dead boring, and only the fact that he could run to the lab whenever he wanted soothed his agitation. Most of the time he felt like suffocating, but he knew just how important it was to handle the empire his uncle created.

Sometime while trying to relax a bit, he found a website. That one website made him obsessed. It was despicable to pay for watching someone else have sex, but he couldn’t help but feel fascinated. It wasn’t a professional porn service, it was just some amateurs spending their evenings on sex and letting the world have a peak. He had no idea why but he couldn’t get it out of his head, and the more he watched the more he realised his life was empty.

He had no one, and now he didn’t have the time to go out and find lays. He was stuck in his life, and he had to face his demons.

Sending the crazy e-mail to website manager was crazy. It was an impulse, but he could afford it, and he hoped... meeting him face to face would chase away the desperate sexual needs focused on this stunning looking guy. He loved everything about him, the strong muscular build, the blond hair, the tattoo on his back... A dream come true. But this was a prostitute, someone who sold himself to get filmed. And he prayed that one meeting would cure him...

Arranging a trip to San Fran was easy. There was tones of business reasons to go there, so he just made more time for it. Dropping the tight security was a problem, but he found a million reasons why his security had to stay in New York. He made some compromises and the precautions he took would have to be enough.

That day his heart was in his throat, he had no idea how such meetings should go and what to expect. The answer seemed hesitant.

He ordered some food and something to drink, but sitting there was nerve-wracking. He was fucking insane, and this whole idea was insane.

The knock nearly gave him a heart attack, but when the blond walked in he seemed equally hesitant.

Kili inhaled deeply and tried to calm himself.

“Would you like something to drink?” He proposed gently.

“No, I’m fine...” The blond callously walked up to an armchair and sat down. Kili was stunned just how handsome he was in real life. His eyes shone with energy and strength and Kili found himself weak.

“So...” The blond seemed to hesitate. “What would you like for tonight?”

Kili inhaled deeply, his mind jumbled and lost in the fact that he had to face him was overwhelming.

“I’d just like to have some fun with you...” He carefully tried to make it sound normal. The blond seemed lost with the words he used.

“I don’t normally do this...” The blond confessed slowly.

“Neither do I.” Kili had no problems admitting.

The blond seemed even more lost with that answer.

“Can we just try to pretend this is normal and not what it really is?” Kili begged in a weak voice. His throat dry, his hands shaking nervously.

“That’s probably the only option...” The blond inhaled with relief. “Anything I should know before we start? Is there something you don’t like?”

Kili just shook his head. “I’m open to ideas...” He inhaled deeply.

“Let’s just play by ear... and if there is something you don’t like just tell me...” The blond in a swift move sat on the floor in front of him, gently tracing Kili’s legs with his strong hands.

“I’d like that...” Kili nodded desperately.

“We don’t have to hurry... we’ve got all night...” The blond gently chuckled in a flirtatious tone, making Kili even more weak. On impulse he swayed forward and their lips met in a tender gentle movement.

\------

The boy was hesitant and shy, at least he seemed so. Fili felt charmed with his dark deep eyes and with his darker skin. He was beautiful, and the deep voice made him thrilled.

Once those soft lips touched his without any hesitation, he felt lost in the sudden emotion, he wanted this boy... So he did what he would normally do. He kissed back, holding him gently, forgetting what that night was. It wasn’t a transaction anymore, something dirty and despicable. It was a night of love.

Sometime later Fili realised they boy wasn’t shy at all. He was sexy. He was wild and crazy. And beautiful. His body strong and lean. His skin smooth and perfect. His scent tempting and thrilling. His hands as they became more confident were demanding and delicate at the same time.

A night he feared sometime later turned out nothing he expected. It gave him a light feeling in his chest. It was so easy to just kiss him and hold him, as if they could read each other’s minds.

He liked when they were resting and he could trace the elaborate tattoos on his forearms. He could feel those strong hands on his back holding him close. As if he wasn’t a worthless porn star. As if he was just a person...

Fili decided not to regret any second with him, and as he kissed him again and again, it just felt right.


	2. Chapter 2

Kili felt as if he was hangover. That night... was probably the best in his life. He was dead furious with himself, he hoped that night would break the charm, but it just made his obsession worse. He was jealous of any other person who slept with him. He would kill anyone who hands his hands on him, despite the idea that such urges were insane.

He stayed around for a few more days, but the bitter feeling was driving him crazy. He became so obsessed he just dug out anything he could find about him. He used all his skills to find his name and last name, he knew he was a student and he quickly found the names of all the people he was filmed with and who owned the website.

But when he found everything he could, he just sat in front of his laptop and cried feeling helpless.

He was with Kili that one night just for the money... and with that thought Kili cried all night in the same bed they spent that first night together.

He had no idea why he stayed so long in San Fran, but he found himself cruising the university area in his car, on the worst day ever.

\-------

Fili felt bitter. The money swiftly arrived on his bank account, but somehow it left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth. That night was like heaven. And now he was back in his dorm room, looking at the plain ceiling. And even the idea of the money couldn’t cheer him up.

“What’s got into you?” Nori visited him the next evening.

“I just...” Fili had no idea how to call it, that night was something he and Dori kept between them, but both Nori and Ori felt shaken with their brother’s decision. Taking a step back was difficult for all of them.

“He made the right call.” Nori told him firmly. “We all took it a few steps too far...” Nori referred to his tiny brother who had a huge crush on Fili and the sex they had just made the shy red head depressed. He quickly realised Fili didn’t feel the same and it ruined him.

“You’ll come through with time.” Nori passed him a beer.

“I don’t want to drink alcohol.” Fili gave him back the bottle. In his condition drinking was a really bad idea.

“Rest a bit, and on Monday we’re going to the cinema!” Nori decided. “You need to go out more and have some fun, with normal people.”

Fili just shrugged and tried not to cry.

“With time... it will all go away.” Nori told him before leaving.

\------

“What the fuck is going on?” Kili drove around surprised with the heavy traffic. Normally people were in a hurry, but this seemed like a frenzy. As if they were running away from something.

He decided to park his car and he pulled out his laptop.

“Where are you Kid?” Dwalin called him.

“Having some time off...” Kili inhaled.

“Where the fuck are you?” Dwalin sounded desperate which was surprising considering the huge man was usually very calm.

“San Francisco.” Kili replied.

“For fuck’s sake! Why can’t you be someplace like on a boat in the middle of the ocean for once? Or in some stupid deserted mountains?” The man was grim. “Get the fuck out of there! Avoid all populated areas and people! Can you get to the airport?”

“Why? What’s going on?” Kili felt worried, but instead of listening to the answer his eyes went to road. “Why is there a guy eating another guy in the middle of the road?” He asked feeling panic kick in.

“It’s some kind of fucking plague!” Dwalin yelled on the speaker. “Get the fuck out!”

“Are they zombies?” Kili asked trying not to panic.

“We call it rage...” Dwalin inhaled. “It’s a code red kid so we’re coming to get you.”

“I’m in a Smaug.” Kili mumbled trying to calm down.

“Good...” Dwalin seemed to calm down. “But if you see them that means you’re in danger zone! Think Kid and get out! I’m coming to get you!”

Kili reached for his arm and pressed the panic implant he had. He knew that would make things easier for Dwalin, the implant sending a signal directly to the satellite.

His eyes focused on the area, there were lots of people running in a panic. He could see those in rage... their eyes red and moving like crazed animals. He turned the car on, and slowly began driving, some of those crazed tried to jump his car, but it wasn’t just a car. No matter how hard they tried to break the windows, the Smaug would hold. He stopped rapidly taking down a zombie and driving over it. He could see panic in those who were still normal, but he just had to get out... taking anyone would put him in immediate danger.

He wanted to throw up, the bile of what was going on stuck in his throat. Until he saw a familiar leather jacket and blond hair disappearing into a small shop.

“Fucking shit!” He growled to himself and slowly he realised fate decided for him.

\------

Fili had no idea why he agreed to going with Nori, but the red head never took no for an answer. He called Fili so many times he finally gave in. Fortunately both his brothers came along, so there was no chance none of the red heads would assume it was a date. They went to the cinema near the university, and after some pizza they decided to walk back to the dorms.

The day was strange, in the morning his friends kept talking about some strange films they found online, and soon that was the only thing everyone talked about.

Fili just shrugged, the films were too crazy to be real, so he decided to just ignore it all, and the movie and later pizza seemed like a great idea.

Until he saw the first person with red eyes attack someone. He acted on instinct, he pulled Nori and Ori into a nearby shop, and Dori slammed the door behind them.

“What the fuck was that?” Nori’s eyes were wide and in panic.

“Zombies?” Ori asked out of breathe.

“Damn those motherfuckers!” Dori glanced into the shop. “Where is the shop assistant?”

“We’d better get out...” Nori’s voice was hollow.

“Where can we go?” Fili noticed the blood on the floor behind the counter.

“There’s a car!” Ori pointed behind the window, seeing the huge SUV stop.

Fili glanced into the car and seeing dark black eyes glare back at him he immediately made the decision. “Move!” He grabbed Ori and rushed to the car.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you...” Ori was repeating in a panic safe on the back seat next to his brothers.

“Don’t thank me yet... we’re not out of this mess...” The brunet cringed and drove off slowly.

“Can’t you go faster?” Nori complained.

“Shut up back there...” The driver complained. “I’m not planning to die today...”

“Damn this looks bad...” Dori complained from the back seat.

“Nice and slow...” The driver spoke in a gentle calm voice.

“Look out!” Fili yelled, but the car stopped in time, as another car flashed by.

Some zombies banged against their doors, scaring his passengers, but the driver calmly drove on.


	3. Chapter 3

“Brace for impact!” The computer announced, and later it went dark for a moment.

“What the fuck?” The boy from the back seat complained.

“We got hit by a car...” The gray haired man commented.

Kili glanced around, indeed there was a car crashed in their side, but because of the headache he couldn’t focus.

“We have to get out!” The fiery red head said.

“Keep the doors closed!” Kili demanded in a firm voice. “Give me a moment to turn it back on... we’re safe inside.”

“Like fuck we are!” The red head panicked. “They are going to break the windows and eat us alive.”

“These windows are bullet and shatter-proof, so just relax...” Kili tried to calm him down.

“Calm down Nori and sit tight... what’s wrong with Ori?” The blond from the front seat asked.

“He hit his head on impact...” The red head noticed worried.

“Give me the laptop... it should be under your legs...” Kili asked the blond slowly.

“Give me a moment...” The blond tried to remain calm despite the zombies trying to get into the car. “Here it is...” He gave it to Kili.

“Why would you need a laptop...” The spiteful red head complained.

“Just shut up...” Kili grimaced and plugged it in. The red head was irritating, and just the idea that he... fucked the one Kili wanted was making him wish to push him out.

“Running diagnostics scan... After taking damage a visit to the local service is advised...” The computer continued talking.

“Like fuck...” Kili bit down his lower lip, slowly turning on the electric engine overriding the main computer. “It’s going to run diagnostics....” He passed the laptop to the blond. “Keep it open and tell me what it says...”

“Drive carefully please...” The gray haired man begged Kili.

“How is his head?" Kili asked worried.

“We should go to a hospital...” Nori grimaced.

“All the hospital are probably overrun by the infected... everyone wounded would head over there...” Kili tried to focus.

“It says it has to run a test on the reactor...” The blond said all pale.

“Press start.” Kili demanded.

“A reactor?” The red head finally seemed too shocked to do anything stupid. “What kind of fucking car is this?”

“It’s not a car...” Kili mumbled and continued driving on between the zombies.

“What is it then?” His calmest passenger in the back asked.

“It’s an armoured tank.” Kili answered stating part of the truth.

Some man run in front of them and pointed his gun at Kili.

“Get out of the car!” He demanded.

“Sorry mate...” Kili mumbled and drove on.

“Are you fucking crazy?” The red head squirmed on the back seat as the man continued to shoot at them.

“As I said... We’re sitting in an armoured tank.” Kili replied calmly.

“Reactor intact.” The blond mumbled.

“Great... so let’s turn the main engine on...” Kili reached for the panel and began tapping. The Smaug ignited with ease.

“The test says we’ve got some damage on the left side and it’s demanding we go to a service...” The blond whispered.

“Like fuck there is a service we could visit now...” Kili grimaced.

That very moment the car phone began ringing.

“How is the phone ringing? There is no mobile service...” The man asked.

“It’s a satellite phone.” Kili picked up.

“Finally, I’ve been getting worried!” A firm voice said. “How the hell did you manage to damage a Smaug?”

“Some idiot drove into me... What’s the evacuation plan?” Kili asked.

“Sorry to say this Kid... but you’re on your own...” Dwalin grunted.

“What about my jet?” Kili asked.

“No contact so far... but according to the satellite it’s at the airport...” Dwalin told him swiftly.

“I’m going to head there...” Kili turned off.

“Who the fuck are you?” The boy called Nori grimaced.

“I’m Dare.” Kili just smiled and drove on.

“So where are we going?” The blond asked him slowly.

“We’re going to try to fly out of here.” Kili just smiled finally grasping everything that happened. “How is he back there?”

“He’s breathing and he seems okay.” The gray haired man said.

“Once we get out... I’ll organise some medical care for him.” Kili declared.

“First we need to get out...” Nori hissed.

\------

Fili was sitting there in shock. The man he met... slowly it was dawning on him that this wasn’t just someone rich. The car was amazing, and so far it was sheer luck that they made it out alive.

He glanced at the brunet, his accidental lover seemed calm, but the hands on the steering wheel were clenched.

He saved him. He didn’t have to stop and take them, but he did. Now they were sitting in this strange tank car and driving somewhere away from town. Killing countless zombies on the way, ignoring cars and crazed people.

“How is this possible?” He asked him gently.

“I have no fucking idea... but this is like a nightmare.” Dare whispered back.

“Is there anywhere safe?” They saw so many cars deserted, so many people crazed... so many people being attacked.

“We’ll find somewhere... I’ve got a few ideas if the airport is overrun.” Dare told them.

“Thank you... seriously we’d be dead without your help.” Dori told him seriously.

“We’re still not out of trouble... thank me when we get to safety...” Dare replied surprised with his words.

“The real question is... is there any place safe in the world now crazed?” Dori asked him.

“We’ll try to find it.” Dare inhaled deeply.

“The road is blocked!” Fili noticed with worry seeing the huge wreckage of cars in front of them.

“We’re going off-road...” Dare with ease drove at the side of the road, finding a path where no one else would.

“This car is pretty amazing.” Nori whispered suddenly very quiet.

“It’s called a Smaug.” Dare answered.

“Where did you get a car like that?” Dori asked him slowly.

“My uncle’s company made it as a contract for the military... so well he’s a bit obsessed with my safety and he made me drive one.” Dare chuckled lightly. “It’s not perfect yet so some things needs to be changed, for example turning the engine off at accidents. As much as it might seem the right safety procedure... it almost got us killed today.”

“So where are we going?” Nori asked him.

“To see if my jet is still there...” Dare confessed.

“You’ve got a jet?” Nori was stunned.

“Why not at the main San Francisco airport?” Dori asked him slowly.

“Another of my father’s rules... it’s better to use smaller ones with less air traffic.” Dare told them. “Now that actually means we might have a chance it’s still there and we might get a chance to drive up to it...”

“Can’t you like call someone for help?” Dori asked him.

“That’s actually a good idea...” Dare reached for the panel.

Soon they heard the same voice as before.

“Are you okay Kid? I see you made it out of town.” The man seemed depressed.

“I made it out, now I’m heading for the jet.” Dare told him.

“Good, Bofur is waiting there for you.” Dwalin replied. “They lost a few men, gained a few new ones... but Mayfield is gone. So they are defending fort and waiting for you.”

“I’m on my way...” Dare confirmed. “I should get there soon.”

“I’ll call them with the good news.” Dwalin confirmed. “Are you planning to fly here?”

“I think that’s the safest option.” Dare confirmed.

“Fly safe, can’t wait to see you safe home Kid!” The man replied.

“Tell them to wait for five people.” Dare told them.

“Copy!” The man said. “Good luck and don’t get yourself killed!”


	4. Chapter 4

Kili was panicking, which was unlike him. He saw the casualties, he saw the countless dead-like enraged creatures walking around attacking everything. It was mayhem out of the worst nightmare. Something he saw in films, something he made a few games about. He even made a Z protocol as a huge joke. Now it was reality, and that idea made Kili feel strange. All the rules of the old world would fall. Now it was a new world, a more terrifying and more primitive world. But he was ready to face it.

His passengers finally calmed down, and the blond in the front seemed the most composed. It was a rash decision to take them, and taking the two red heads... was irritating him, but what was done was done.

“How are we going to get from the car to the jet?” The blond asked him smartly.

“We’re not going out of the car...” Kili admitted. “We’re driving in and jumping out.”

“Will you carry Ori?” The blond asked the gray haired man.

“I have no choice.” Dori hissed worried with his brother’s condition.

“The airport looks empty...” The blond glanced around as they finally drove up. “Are you sure your jet is waiting for you?”

“They lost their only pilot...” Kili just smiled. “So they have no choice.”

“You can fly a plane?” Nori hissed.

“I can fly or drive most things.” Kili just smiled and drove through the gate.

“It’s not that there are no zombies here...”

“Shit... they are swarming the jet!” The blond seemed to panic.

“They probably sense the people inside...” Kili realised, he swiftly reached for the panel and called them.

“Dare where the fuck are you?” An angry voice picked up.

“I’m like a kilometre away... I can see you...” Kili told Bofur calmly.

“As you can see we rolled out the red carpet and we’ve got some guest crazy to meet you...” The man joked with ease.

“Laugh it up...” Dare just smiled. “Is your brother with you?”

“He’s here...” The man confirmed.

“Tell him to turn the jet on and drive away... how’s the fuel?” Kili demanded.

“We managed to tank before the dead came back to life and decided to visit...” The man continued joking.

“Great!” Kili watched the jet slowly turn on the engines. “We’re going to drive up behind you...”

“We’re going to need to gain some speed to lose the dead meat...” Bofur continued joking.

“I’m driving my Smaug... so we should keep up...” Kili turned on all engines and slowly drove up to the run away. “Buckle your seat belts, this is going to be a bumpy ride...”

“What the fuck are you doing?” Nori began to panic seeing the jet slowly drive on the run way followed by a swarm of zombies.

“We’re driving in!” Kili pressed the gas, and with thrill watched the Smaug gain speed.

“You’re expecting us to jump in?” The blond was panicking.

“Bofur open the back!” Kili told the man.

“Which button is it?” The man complained.

“Red, at the bottom of the ramp, left side!” Kili yelled at him.

“I got it!” The man yelled, and they saw the ramp go down as the jet was gaining speed.

“Here goes nothing...” Kili inhaled and began speeding up... "One, two, three...” And then they hit the first zombies in the way, but the car continued gaining speed.

“Faster!” The red head grimaced.

“Damn it!” Kili pressed even harder and with a loud thump the car drove in.

Bofur with ease shot the last zombie and knocked on the window.

“I think we still need a pilot...” He smiled at Kili.

“I’m coming! Take care of them!” Kili pointed to the passengers and rushed to Bifur in the pilot seat.

“Hi, I’m Bofur! How the hell did you make it out alive?” He asked joyfully.

“I still have no idea...” Fili mumbled in shock.

“Do you have a doctor here?” Dori immediately asked him.

“One of my friends can help...” Bofur helped them take the kid out of the car.

Slowly they felt the plane take off, and the hatch was now closed giving them safety.

“Follow me!” Bofur showed them into the passenger cabin.

\-------

Fili was looking out the window with worry. He had no idea where they were going. The plane was flying steadily, but it was unlike any plane he had ever seen. The interior a bit less luxurious than expected, but equipped more like Air Force 1. Screens, displaying all kinds of information. It was a miniature information centre.

There were three men in Erebor uniforms, fully armed and looking dangerous. A family of four people. A tiny little girl, a serious looking woman and a officially dressed business man. Their son had was also dressed in an Erebor uniform.

“Uncle?” Dare’s voice was hilarious.

“Great to see you Kid!” The man embraced Dare with emotion.

“I’d never say it... but now I’m glad you did all that crazy stuff and learnt how to fly...” The man embraced him.

“Dear boy...” The woman had tears in her eyes. “What the fuck happened to the world?”

“The world is fucked Mom.” Her son growled form the window.

“I’m glad you all made it...” Dare held his hand.

“It was sheer luck... we were hoping to buy our way out, but then we saw your jet waiting.” Dain held him tightly.

“Dare!” The tiny girl reached him.

“Hi Dina!” Dare lifted her and twirled her around.

“So are we heading for North Point?” The man asked.

“That the best address for now.” Dare told them.

“Why didn’t you call us if you were in San Francisco?” Gina scolded him firmly.

“I just dropped by to handle a few things...” Dare suddenly looked very shy.

“Stop interrogating him! The important part is, he was in San Fran and he saved our lives.” Nain told her firmly.

“And the most important part is that he can fly...” Dain added with a grin. “The question is are you able to land on ice?”

“I’ve done it a few time before.” Dare assured him. “How is he feeling?”

“He’s going to be fine.” Gina told him. “He hit his bad badly, but it’s nothing really dangerous.”

“He was lucky we had a doctor on board.” Dare gently told his friends.

“We were all very lucky...” Gina held his hands tenderly. “I’m going to watch over him.”

“Thank you very much!” Dori rushed to thank her.

“No problem.” She assured him. “Too bad we couldn’t help all those poor bastards...” She inhaled deeply.

“Survival will have a new definition.” Dare’s voice was solemn.

“There are still more we can save, as long as we get there.” Nain’s voice was grim.

“Shouldn’t you be flying this beast?” Dain asked with worry.

“Autopilot.” Dare assured him.

“I pray that this nightmare will be over soon.” Gina suddenly held him just like a mother.

“Everything is going to be just fine... We’re going to make it.” Dare assured her gently.

“Mahal bless you child.” She kissed his forehead.

\------

“Nice and slowly.” Bofur told him gently as they were circling above Point North. “I hope you know what you’re doing Kid...”

“I’ve done it before...” Kili inhaled deeply and begun giving instructions to Bifur, his co-pilot. Bifur took some flying lessons, but he never finished his qualification.

“Air control, how are you faring on this beautiful day?” A voice called out.

“We’re happy to make it this far.” Kili replied.

“Take a deep breath and relax, I’m going to help you land safely Kid.” Aragorn assured him warmly.

“It’s good to have friends to keep our back...” Kili thanked him.

Slowly with his instructions Kili step by step took the plane down. The runway was covered in snow, and he knew there was ice under it all. He didn’t rush it, he knew it was their only chance to get down, so he focused.

Bifur was calm right next to him.

“We’d better finish your flying qualifications soon.” Kili smiled at him.

‘Soon.’ The man signed back with a smile.

“This is your final exam.” Kili joked and continued the descent.

It wasn’t as smooth as he would wish, but after a few minutes they stopped and slowly drove in the direction of the hanger. He saw the ground staff open the huge doorway and the security rushing to get everything ready for their arrival.

When he got out he saw the characteristic white lab coat and long pitch black hair.

“Arwen!” Kili called to her.

“Tell me you brought me some samples!” The girl yelled at him.

“Come and take a look!” Kili just smiled and invited her into the plane. He guided her to the cargo hold.

“You’ve got to be kidding me...” She grimaced seeing the Smaug drenched in blood.

“I drove over a few so you’ll get a few samples from the radiator and suspension.” Kili grinned.

“I’d love a live one...” She told him firmly.

“I’ll deliver one soon.” Kili assured her. “We're in for a few trips.”

“Dare my man!” Aragorn rushed to embrace him. “We have to get down and talk, many things arose and you’re in charge.”

“What about my uncle?” Kili asked.

“He’s out of reach.” Aragorn told him.

Kili just grimaced. “Let’s get things done...”

“What about the people that came along with you?” Aragorn ask.

“Give them all safe quarters.” Kili ordered. “How many of our units are locked down?”

“Most.” Aragorn assured him. “Dwalin and his team are working on it downstairs.”

“One kid needs medical attention.” Kili pointed out.

“I’ll handle it.” Aragorn assured him.

Kili walked up to the group that came with him, and his distant relatives.

“Aragorn is going to take care of you now, you’re going to get quarters and everything you might need. I’m going to talk to you all later.” Kili told them.

“Where are we?” Dori asked him seriously.

“We call it Point North, but for a long time this will be home.” Kili told them warmly.

“Thank you.” The most spiteful red head told him.

“I’ll talk with you all later.” Kili nodded slowly. “I need to handle a few things.”

“Dare!” The blond rushed after him.

“Yes?” They walked towards the exit of the hanger.

“Thank you...” The blond told him warmly.

“You’re welcome.” Kili smiled at him.

“I’d like to talk to you later...” The blond confessed. “Call me Fili by the way.”

Kili just couldn’t stop smiling. “A real pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He rushed to his duties with a light fluttering in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having boyfriend problems now :( He hates my writing and he's been expectationally whining about it in the last weeks... So well I can't write all the time any more :(


	5. Chapter 5

Fili was feeling strange, he got a room with his friends. There were two bunk beds, but it was basic standard. The whole building was underground. It was like a bunker. Erebor brand practically on everything. It was modern and innovative, the walls made from some kind of steel but it was warm if you touched it. So far the security dressed in standard black Erebor uniforms, showed them in, gave them a place to stay and showed them around. They were safe. That was everything that mattered.

“Hey have you made yourself at home?” Bofur the friendly guy from the plane glanced in. “We’re neighbours now!” He grinned.

“So what is this place?” Nori shot his first question.

“It’s basically a communication centre for Erebor’s satellites. Some labs and facilities, but well it’s basic advantage is the frozen location.” Bofur smiled.

“This place is pretty amazing...” Dori told him.

“It’s not that special... some of our locations are even better, but this one was close.” Bofur shrugged. “The most important part is that it’s safe!” He smiled. “Although our main research doctor is disappointed we didn’t bring any zombies for her to analyse.”

“I’m glad there are no zombies here...” Fili inhaled deeply.

“I’ve got the the day off, let’s go check on your friend in the med bay and get something to eat!” He smiled.

“How can you be so happy?” Nori glared at him.

“Shit just can’t touch me...” Bofur smiled and winked at him.

“Let’s go!” Fili tried to breathe.

Bofur turned out to be as merry as he seemed. He introduced them to many people, he showed them to the med bay where Ori regained consciousness under the care of the doctors. Later he showed them the gym, common areas, and swimming pool.

“We get everything here... some people get stuck here for years so the company gave us prime living conditions. We might not get huge quarters, or luxurious logging. But we do have a cinema, swimming pool, library and many cool areas to use.” Bofur explained.

“How long have you been working for Erebor?” Nori asked him curiously.

“Four years, before I was in Iraq.” Bofur explained. “This job is the best! And it turned out to be a ticket out of the zombie show...”

“So where do we eat?” Dori asked him.

“Right this way Sir!” Bofur jokingly bowed and showed them to the huge canteen. “You just take a tray and pick from three dishes they prepared for today.”

“We’d like to be useful...” Dori suddenly told him.

“Ask the boss when he shows up.” Bofur just grinned.

“Hey! Come to our table!” Gina waved at them, during the flight they got to know the friendly family a bit.

“The boss?” Fili asked him.

“Dare.” Bofur replied. “He’s the CEO of Erebor.” He dropped the bomb unknowingly.

Fili saw his friends glance around in panic, but they didn’t comment.

Soon they met more and more people, most turned out to be really friendly. Many came to ask about how they made it out and about the zombies.

“This is Dwalin! He’s Erebor’s head of security and he guided you out of the town.” Bofur introduced a huge man with tattoos on his bald head.

“Thanks for all the help!” Dori held his hand firmly.

“No problemo!” The huge man joked.

Sometime later Dare showed up, and Fili saw everyone swarm him. Asking about what was going on. Asking about plans.

“So tomorrow?” Bofur asked him when he saw down at their table.

“Yup. Be ready in the morning.” Dare told him.

“Always.” Bofur just smiled and changed the topic.

Fili kept searching for a chance to talk to Dare, but there were too many people around him all evening. Finally he got his chance when he saw Dare excuse himself and leave. He rushed after him.

“Hey... Can we talk?” He asked.

“Walk me to my quarters.” Kili calmly replied.

They returned to the living part of the complex, and soon they stopped in front of a room marked as “The Boss.”

“I should have known...” Fili smiled meekly.

“Well they all like to call me that.” Dare just shrugged.

The room was a bit better than theirs, a large double bed in the middle, his own TV, a desk and a sofa.

“It’s nothing much, but well even I have to live in a normal standard here.” Dare just added seeing his surprise. “Sit down, what did you want to talk about?”

“Thank you...” Fili had no idea how to voice what he wanted.

“You’re welcome...” Dare whispered back.

“I can’t ask anything of you.. but...” Fili tried to find the right words.

“What do you need?” Dare gently asked him.

“Can you find out if my foster family made it?” Fili asked him.

Dare walked to the desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. “Write down the details, I’ll send word.”

Fili swiftly grabbed it and wrote down the address and names. “Thank you...”

Fili felt his mouth go dry. Dare was just so handsome... and he could still remember the taste of his beautiful lips...

“May I? Would you like...” Fili was hesitant.

“What?” Dare’s eyes were full of surprise.

Fili gently took his hand... “I know the way we met...” He mumbled. “There is nothing I can give...”

“You don’t have to give anything...” Dare whispered his eyes full of terror.

Fili looked down depressed. “You saved us... you took us in...” He whispered.

“Fate... you were at the right place at the right time... so was I.” Dare took his hand gently. “I would have done the same even without meeting you prior...”

“No, you wouldn’t...” Fili realised. “You would have driven by...”

Kili gently traced the wrinkles on Fili's forehead. “I’m glad I managed to save you... But... I didn’t do it expecting anything in return...”

Fili went silent hearing the sincerity in his voice.

“Thank you...” He whispered again and leaned forward. The kiss was gentle and sensitive.

“You’re welcome...” Dare whispered shyly as their lips parted.

Their eyes were locked, and Fili could see the heat and longing in those dark orbs. Dare was giving him an option, he was saying this wasn’t a transaction, and that was what Fili needed.

The second kiss wasn’t as soft as the first, it was full of passion and lust.

“Can I spent the night with you? I got a million dollars in my bank account I don’t need anymore...” Fili whispered gently.

Dare just giggled. “No thanks... I believe money just lost all value...”

Fili just cringed fearing rejection.

“But I do think my bed is rather empty and cold...” Dare confessed with a hesitant smile.

“It does look like it’s on an iceberg...” Fili joked.

Dare’s smile died and his eyes went narrow. Fili just kissed him, pulling him into his arms.

\------

“I’d actually like to be useful...” Fili told him as they were laying in bed gently playing with each other’s fingers.

“Find yourself something... if not I’ll find something.” Dare gently told him.

“Can I come here tomorrow?” Fili asked him hesitantly.

“Don’t you want to be with your boyfriends?” Dare grimaced.

“They are not my boyfriends... just my friends...” Fili spoke in a dry voice. “We worked together... but it was never really that personal...” He whispered.

“Move in.” Dare mumbled.

“What do you mean?” Fili asked him.

“Move in here with me... if you spoke the truth.” Dare said again.

“I’d love to...” Fili kissed him from the heart.

They took a shower together in the morning, and Dare got dressed in a standard Erebor uniform.

“You can take anything from the wardrobe here... I’ll see you in the evening... if I make it.” Dare kissed him one last time.

“If you make it?” Fili mumbled.

“I’m flying out... we’re going to try to save some people.” Kili told him.

“Stay safe...” Fili kissed him with insistence.

“I have a reason to come back to.” Dare kissed him gently. “Aragorn will find you later and give you a job.”

“I’d really like that...” Fili held his hand as they walked to the canteen.

He felt his friend’s eyes follow him, but they didn’t comment on the connection he had with Dare. Soon Dain walked in with his family, followed by Bofur and Bifur.

“Are we all set?” Dain asked him.

“We’re leaving in thirty.” Dare told him.

“Keep an eye on my crazy son.” Gina held Dare for a short moment.

“I will.” Dare assured her.

“Just don’t get yourself killed or eaten by zombies.” She demanded.

“Don’t worry, the boy is tough.” Nain told her firmly.

Fili watched him leave, and he had a strange sensation in his heart.

“You really do like him.” Dori told him slowly.

“He’s just...” Fili had no idea how to call it.

“You don’t have to explain.” Dori was gentle. “You never looked at anyone like that before.”

“So the boss said you’re looking for a job?” The man running the place approached them after breakfast. “I’m Aragorn by the way.” He smiled.

“Yes, we’d like something to do to earn our keep.” Dori told him seriously.

“Fine... let’s sit down and work out what you can do.” The man lead them to his office.


	6. Chapter 6

Kili was looking at the nearby town devastated. As they flew above it in a helicopter, the zombies were outside. Most of them half frozen and moving with difficulty. The weather was their ally.

“Send in a team to clear out the frozen zombies, and aid survivors.” He ordered.

“Are we taking them in?” Dwalin asked him.

“Negative, but we’ll help them survive.” Kili decided.

“If we clear out the area we might make some space for other survivors.” Dwalin pointed out.

“A place more south might be easier to sustain without huge help and supplies from our side.” Kili made him realise. “We’re going to be stuck on what we have or what we loot.”

“We have to save as many as possible.” Bofur added.

“We need to do it smartly.” Kili answered.

“The people living here are tough, so just a bit of help might suffice.” Dwalin took one more glance at the down now disappearing.

Two hours later they arrived at their destination.

“Remember, clear out the zombies, and lock in. We need to make sure the fences are intact. We’re starting from the roof!” Kili ordered.

“Stay clear and stay safe!” Dwalin told them. “We’re landing on the roof and clearing out from there... use your heads!” He told their men.

“And shoot them in the head, save ammo and make sure every shot is effective!” Kili added his last bit.

“It doesn’t look bad...” Kili told Dwalin as they circled around the complex.

“Fences look good.” Dwalin agreed. “We’re landing!” He pointed to the building they were taking first. “Remember men, kill all zombies, shoot them in the head, save all civilians and make sure the fences are intact. We’re moving in teams of four! Bifur and Bofur protect our helicopter.”

The moment they landed Kili rushed to the edge, he grabbed his rifle and in a few swift shots he got the nearby zombies.

“We’re going down...” Dwalin reported after a few minutes.

“Slowly and carefully.” Kili urged him.

“The fences look solid and secure.” His men reported.

“We found a few more in the offices... all are dead.” A new report came.

“Check the fences, check all rooms.” Kili ordered. “We need to be 100% sure they are all down.”

It took a long while to check the whole building, but eventually it was clear.

“We got tones of supplies.” Dwalin showed Kili an inventory list.

“Good... We need to set up security here.” Kili decided seeing the huge warehouse. It belonged to one of their supermarket chains and it was fully stocked supplying shops in the area.

“We need to leave our men a method of escape.” Dwalin pointed out.

“There was a helicopter on our way here...” Kili remembered.

“Seems we got a plan.” Dwalin smiled.

“Is the security system working?” Kili asked his men.

“Everything is online.”

“I need six of you to stay here and keep this location.” Kili ordered.

\------

Kili came back dead tired. They spent the day setting up the outpost. They had to make sure the storage units had power, that the team they left had communication. They secured the location, set up even more security. Everything was done, but it didn’t go smooth. He talked a lot to Dwalin, and they made some plans. Later they spent a lot of time searching locations, scouting, and planning.

He was slightly surprised seeing the light in his room.

“Hey... Are you okay?” The blond seemed worried. There was a delicious smell in his rooms.

The blond gently embraced him pulling him close. Kili accepted his warmth with gratitude. After seeing so much death he needed it.

“I got some dinner for you...” The blond pulled him towards the table with two trays of food.

Kili just glanced at him, he wasn’t used to people taking care of him.

“Thank you...” Kili began eating with a light feeling in his chest.

“Take your time... I’m going to take care of you...” The blond smiled lightly.

“So did you get a job?” Kili couldn’t stop his voice from sounding tired.

“Aragorn gave me a job in the computer centre, I’ll be helping with the flood of information and organising things.” The blond smiled. When he saw the surprised glare from Kili he just added. “I studied management.” He added.

“That’s good...” Kili nodded feeling extremely tired.

“Come on... a shower and to bed... you look half dead yourself...” The blond gently told him.

Kili left him pull him towards the shower, and later let him take off his clothes. Going into the shower with the warm arms around him felt like coming home.

“Thank you...” He rested dead tired in his arms in bed.

“You’re welcome...” Fili tried to give him comfort. It felt so good to just hold him tenderly. He loved the smell of his skin and the smell of his hair. “I’m glad you came back safe...”

“I’m never going to get used to going out and seeing all that death...” Kili whispered.

“From what I’ve heard you guys did a great job...” Fili gently told him.

“We tried.” Kili admitted. “But it’s not a walk in the park.”

“I could go with you next time...” Fili offered. “I’d really like to help.”

“Maybe with time...” Kili mumbled. “I’d rather have you here safe...”

“I can fight... I trained fighting...” Fili admitted holding him close.

“Dwalin will test you...” Kili snuggled into his arms.

“Sleep...” Fili gently told him. “I’m going to watch over you.”

\------

Kili felt even more tired when he woke up, but he was safe, and he was warm. In strong arms around him. He looked at the blond holding him protectively, and felt a tender emotion. He wondered how much the blond actually felt for him. But he had problems calling his own feelings. Attraction, strong sexual fascination. He wanted more... more than he wanted from anyone else in his life, but he had no idea if the blond would give him more.

“Good morning... it’s still early...” The blond inhaled.

“I know... but I keep thinking.” Kili confessed. “What’s your name?” He shot realising he forgot to ask, and just showing he knew would make it awkward.

“Fili...” He smiled and kissed him gently.

Kili gently reached for his hair and pulled him closer.

“Are you going out again?” Fili asked him gently.

“I have to... There are things only I can do...” Kili mumbled.

“I want to be there by your side...” Fili confessed.

“Why? Why would you face danger?” Kili suddenly felt the need to demand.

“To make sure you’re safe...” Fili pulled him much closer.

Kili loved the strong arms around him. He loved the energy he was taking from his blond. He loved the safety. His arms were really strong and tough built. It was just heaven to feel that strong body assault him and take him yet again.

“Can you take this day off?” Fili asked him worried.

“I’m the boss... so I don’t get days off.” Kili mumbled depressed.

“Let me assist you today... I want to help you anyway possible...” Fili assured him.

“I’d love to have you by my side...” Kili kissed him gently. “I want another shower...”

“You wish is my command!” Fili lifted him with ease, proving yet again how strong he was.

He carried him to the bathroom, just to kiss him senseless under the shower and wash him.

“I think I’m going to get used to this...” Kili smiled as the blond landed on the floor and sucked him gently.

“By all means please do...” Fili just grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

Fili was stunned with what Dare as actually doing most of the day. He was selecting locations. The staff were searching for locations and options to save people. They had a few locations they were planning to clear, they made plans where to place survivors, they searched for supplies, evacuations routes, survivors... It was a huge cooperation, and Fili was trying to be useful any way possible.

Everyone was trying to please Dare, and trying to prove they were needed. The were in contact with many Erebor units and buildings. They tried to establish contact with even more people.

“I’ve got some good news...” Dare gently embraced him.

Fili looked at him startled with feeling him that close in public.

“Your father and all the foster kids are in one of our units south of San Francisco.” Dare gently told him. “They were evacuated with our people and they landed on Farallon Islands. It’s one of our research units, and your foster father turned out to be friends with the research director there.”

“Gandalf...” Fili suddenly made the connection.

“They are safe and sound.” Kili kissed him gently. “I’ll arrange a satellite call for you later.”

“Thank you...” Fili rested in his arms.

“I think it’s time for some dinner, I’m hungry!” Kili pulled him towards the canteen.

\-------

“Do you really think you should be putting so much trust into your lover?” Dwalin’s voice was full of concern.

“It’s my decision.” Kili shrugged.

Dwalin inhaled deeply. “Your family always had a rule not to mix business and pleasure.”

“He keeps me sane.” Kili told him slowly. “He cares for me...”

“You don’t know much about him. He’s smart, I can confirm that, but that’s actually a bad thing.” Dwalin was worried.

“I’m in control.” Kili assured him.

“If you need help... I’ll have your back.” Dwalin told him. “I just... don’t rush to give him everything so soon... if he really loves you... he’ll stay by your side without the benefits and power.”

“I’ll think about it.” Kili grunted but he was on alert. The seeds had been sown.

\------

Fili spent some time with his friends, but everyone was busy with the duties they took. Ori worked now in the library, he was searching for information and aiding the planning team. Nori was sitting in the office, answering calls and evaluating the situation of groups calling in. Dori took a job in the office as well, searching for locations, listing resources and coordinating the groups.

Life there was strange, it was strange to be underground and inside all the time, but it wasn’t bad. Everything was great to being eaten. Everything was better to being a zombie.

Fili tried to aid Dare, but there came a moment when he realised he couldn’t follow. Dare was... a pure genius. Pure visionary. In this world he found sanity and he made plans no one would ever conceive. His ideas were way beyond what anyone else thought, and his solutions were simple but ingenious. They had set up several outposts. They set up places for survivors, they rescued many people and now they set up communication with many Erebor units, military units and various other groups of people.

Dare pushed them to help everyone. With advice, with satellite information, pointing out safe places, resources or idea how to survive. Soon Ori had more and more work, the questions about many strange things taking most of his time.

“We’re going out again.” Dare told him one evening. “Are you sure you want to come?”

“I want to keep your back.” Fili declared with strength.

“Have it your way...” Dare nodded with defeat. He gave Fili a uniform and later he got a standard set of weapons, radio and other useful things. On the way Dare kept giving him advice and Fili was grateful, but he also felt confident.

That feeling died the moment they arrived. He wasn’t near ready to face the new reality. They landed on the roof of a building, and the troops immediately began scouting the area.

“We’re going in slowly...” Dare ordered and soon his men scattered and someone opened the door to hell. The number of zombies there to greet them was big, but the troops shot them with ease. It was mayhem and later they had to move some of the corpses to get in. It stank horribly.

“Courage boy!” The huge man grunted at him. So far Fili felt the man extremely suspicious towards him, disapproving. It was evident the man didn’t want him here, but Fili had too much to prove.

“Slowly we’re moving in, careful we might get a welcoming committee.” Dare told them and went first. There were more shots, and as Fili walked in, he saw the zombies with clean heat shots.

“Vacko and Myles take the first floor. Dwalin and Fili scout the offices.” Dare ordered, and he himself went to the security office. “We got electricity, and the CCTV is working. Be ready for some Zs on the first floor boys.”

“Copy Boss!” Myles reported.

“We’ve began downloading files.” Fili found the main computer and began doing his job for the trip.

“The building seems secure.” The teams began reporting after an excruciating long time.

“Report on the outside!” Dare demanded using the radio.

“It’s swarmed.” Dwalin confirmed.

“Make sure there are no points of entry!” Dare demanded. “We’re leaving in twenty!”

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Dwalin asked Dare when they got back into the helicopter. The trip ended without any casualties.

“No.” Dare just shook his head.

“Boss what’s that?” Myles pointed to a building in the distance.

“Seems some people are defending!” Dwalin commented as they fly by.

“Make a circle!” Dare ordered the pilot. “Report on the fencing!” Dare demanded.

“Looks intact! But I have no idea how...” Dwalin was concerned.

The people trapped in the house were now on the balcony waving at them eagerly, clearly desperate to get out.

“Prepare for landing!” Dare decided. “Don’t turn off the engine!”

“Copy Boss!” The pilot replied.

“Dwalin, you do the talking...” Dare ordered.

“We can’t take so many people...” Dwalin hissed.

“We have to.” Dare left no doubt about his plans.

Dwalin jumped out and walked up to a middle aged man who rushed to greet him. They began talking.

“Boss I don’t like the fence...” One of their men grunted. “It’s barely holding.”

“Dwalin hurry up, how many people?” Dare demanded.

“Two adults and six kids.” Dwalin reported.

“We’re taking all of them, but hurry this place is not going to hold...” Dare urged him.

Within minutes Dwalin came with an elderly woman, the man and a few kids following them.

“Hold her...” Dare passed Fili a little girl. “It’s going to be tight, but we have to go...”

They rushed to get the people in, one of the kids even landed in the pilot’s lap, but somehow the managed to get them in.

“Take off!” Dare ordered.

“Not a moment too soon.” Fili said when they took off just to see the zombie storm down the fence.

“That was a bit too close...” Dwalin grimaced.

“Boss we’ll have to refuel soon!” The pilot reported.

“Head to the safe zone.” Dare ordered.

It was the first time Fili saw it, the special zone they set up for survivors, based around one of Erebor’s properties. A few block of flats cleared out, fenced in and under surveillance. The zone around it looked horrible, but the area was secure.

As soon as they landed men in Erebor uniforms, but also police and firemen rushed to greet them.

“Tony, take the new survivors and give them loggings.” Dare ordered as they landed.

“Refuel and we’re leaving in two hours.” Dare ordered his men.

He rushed with Dwalin to inspect the location and make sure everything was going smooth. The fireman helped the passengers off the helicopter and guided them to safety.

“Thank you...” The old woman hugged each one of them.

“You’re welcome!” Fili smiled.

Soon he followed the pilot and helped him tank the helicopter.

“Are we ready to take off?” Dwalin asked them.

“The helicopter is ready.” The pilot reported.

“Good, we’re waiting for Dare and we’re leaving soon.” Dwalin called the men to come back to the helicopter.

“Is it always this tough?” Fili asked him trying to connected to the solemn man.

“Today was a walk in the park...” Dwalin grimaced.


	8. Chapter 8

 “So that’s what you’re really doing when you go out?” Fili was tenderly embracing his lover.

“Killing zombies and saving people.” Dare admitted. “You don’t have to come along...”

“But I have to... I have to be there for you.” Fili told him firmly.

“I want you safe...” Dare spoke strongly.

“I can’t just stay here and wait for you, thinking about what might happen to you... about the danger, the zombies, the potential problems... If something happens I want to watch your back...” Fili was trying to convey all the emotion in him.

“I have some plans... and I could use your help.” Dare’s words made Fili anxious.

“Tell me... I’ll do anything...” Fili kissed him tenderly.

“Wait and see...” Dare kissed him back passionately.

\------

Fili saw Ori waiting for him in front of the communication room.

“Do you have a moment?” The tiny red head asked him.

“Of course!” Fili walked with him to the room the brother’s shared. “So what’s bothering you?”

“So are you and Dare...” Ori tried to find the right words. “A couple?”

“I guess so...” Fili nodded. He saw the sadness in those brown eyes, but he wasn’t planning to pretend.

“I’m happy for you...” Ori tried to smile. “So everything stays in the past?”

“I’d prefer it that way.” Fili grunted. “I’m not proud of everything I did...”

“Me neither...” The red head blushed madly. “But I just feel... lonely...”

“I’m sorry but I can’t help you with that...” Fili tried not to hurt him and be honest.

“Can’t you just... for the sake of old times...” Ori shyly put his hand on Fili’s leg.

“Ori...” Fili grimaced and moved away. “I’m really sorry, but we can only be friends...” He became scared when he saw the tears falling from Ori’s face. The pain written there...

He gently wiped his tears and held him close. “I like you... but he’s my everything... I just can’t.” Fili whispered to him. “I’m not a whore...” He named what was going on in his head.

“I’m so sorry...” Ori now completely broke down. “You must think so low of me...” The boy was panicking.

“We’re friends and I’ll always be there for you...” Fili assured him. “But I can’t be with you. I can’t do that to him...”

“Let’s go to the cinema room and watch something.” Fili proposed, not wanting to stay longer alone in one room with him.

They walked in silence, and Fili was really worried for his friend. He decided to talk to Nori and Dori later, Ori seemed depressed and in time like these people needed more support.

\-------

“So tell me... are you two in an relationship?” Dwalin’s question startled Kili.

“Why?” Kili bit down on his lips. The question got him by surprise, so far they never named what was between them.

“Your friend just spent half an hour with that tiny sexy Ori in his room... and now they’re having a date in the cinema room.” Dwalin hissed angrily.

Kili just glared at him and reached for his computer, it took him just a moment to access the CCTV and verify Dwalin’s words. And Dwalin was right, they did spend nearly half an hour alone. And they did walk all the way to the cinema. The boy looked flushed and jiggery.

He didn’t comment, he just looked away and grimaced. He glanced back at Dwalin.

“You didn’t like him from the start...” He asked slowly. “Why?”

Dwalin didn’t like the question. And Kili’s direct approach was something he did not expect.

“Are you sure you know everything you should about him?” Dwalin asked him.

“You sounds as if you know something...” Kili’s eyes went narrow.

Dwalin grimaced even more. And Kili looked at him sternly. “You have to explain.” He demanded.

Dwalin without a word pulled out his Smartphone and played a film. Kili immediately knew what it was.

“It was filmed before the shit...” Kili commented.

“You knew?” Dwalin was shocked.

“That’s how we met.” Kili just shrugged. “I trust him.” He repeated.

“How can you trust a whore?” Dwalin was grim.

“I just do.” Kili walked out feeling all emotional.

He returned to his room and sat on the bed they now shared. The blond was someone he allowed to come close. He rarely let people close. He knew about the past, he knew what the blond did for a living in the old world. But he also knew how sweet he could be, how sexy and loving. How much he would show his affection and attachment. He decided to trust him.

“Hey did you finish early?” Fili asked him with all the sincerity in the world.

“I was tired... the zombie apocalypse is getting me down...” Kili whispered feeling strong arms around him.

“I had the same problem with Ori today... somehow reality caught up with him and I had to try to cheer him up.” The blond spoke honestly. “I know things can be tough... but we’ve got each other, and we’re all okay.”

“Most of the time I’m too focused to think about things... but today people began asking me strange questions about things I don’t want to think...” Kili confessed.

“I’m here for you if you want to talk...” Fili offered immediately.

“Just hold me...” Kili demanded embracing him tenderly.

“I’m here for you...” Fili pulled him to lay on the bed in his arms.

“Can I ask you a question?” Kili was hesitant.

“Ask anything you need...” Fili held him tight.

“What’s between you and Ori? I mean... the films you did and...” Kili was lost in the idea.

“We’re friends... I know it sounds bad... especially if you saw the films... but I haven’t been with him since hell happened. Since we met... it’s only been you.” Fili had to make things clear worried Kili would reject him.

“That’s all I need to know.” Kili assured him seeing the anxiety and truth in his eyes. “I want you so much...” He kissed him passionately.

The blond’s smile was simply breathtaking, and it made Kili’s heart melt.

“I love you...” He whispered gently.

“I love you too...” Fili replied with a bright light in his eyes.

\------

Dwalin was growing suspicious. The friends Kili made were... from a disrespectful profession. He had no idea why he defended the blond, why he was so blind, but it was probably love. And it was Dwalin’s job to make sure Kili wouldn’t get hurt.

He had to admit, the oldest brother was hard-working and smart, but the younger two... Nori made more enemies than friends, and Dwalin was aware many were interested in getting closer, but so far the feisty red head was keeping everyone at arm’s length. He saw him chatting with Bofur a fair number of times but it was only talking.

The youngest was shy and timid. He barely spoke, but he worked liked crazy. Dwalin soon realised the boy was extremely smart, and placing him in the library with information search Aragorn hit gold. The boy was effective and resourceful. And hyper cute. He was the reason why Dwalin had visited that website a few times, there was a lot of charm in those deep brown eyes.

“We need to secure a more stable source of food.” Aragorn was grim. They spent a lot of time counting resources, and the list wasn’t sufficient for maintaining the thousands of people they had under their care now.

“We need Edoras.” Aragorn’s words were true. The huge cattle farm could provide tones of food.

“We still have no contact with them.” Kili seemed honestly worried.

“We lost quite a few locations, and quite a few friends...” Dwalin tried to console him.

“We need to retake and secure Edoras.” Kili spoke firmly.

“If it’s overrun by zombies it might be just a waste of resources. The farm without animals is worthless.” Dwalin pointed out.

“We need to scout it.” Kili bit down on his lower lip. “I’m going to use the satellites.”

“Do so.” Aragorn nodded. “In the meantime, we need more options. Get that smart kid to search for alternative locations. Farms, factories, ranches... places which could be a potential food source.”

“Later we could scout using the satellites and eventually send teams.” Dwalin summed up.

“I want you to supervise it personally.” Kili told Dwalin firmly. “How is the research doing?”

“She says she needs a live one.” Aragorn told them.

“We’ll catch a few for her to cut up.” Dwalin nodded. “But you have to make sure they are kept securely.”

“Are we in contact with your uncle?” Aragorn asked slowly.

“Not yet, but they should be fine. Their location is even more secure than this.” Kili informed him.

“If Arwen could talk to Thranduil or her father it would make the research easier.” Aragorn pointed out.

“I’ll hack all the satellites and try to establish a line of communication.” Kili declared.

“That would make a lot of things easier. It’s not like there is a government anymore.” Aragorn made him realise. “One more reason for worry... with no law... We need to protect all our corners.”

“I’m aware of that.” Kili was grim. “I trust our people will do their job.”

“Some of the new ones are even more devoted than the old. We saved their lives and they respect that.” Dwalin spoke honestly. “I’ll talk with the smart kid.”

The meeting finally ended and Dwalin rushed to talk with the kid.

“So what are we searching for?” The huge brown eyes were glaring at him with surprise.

“We need potential locations to take over. Either existing food supplies, warehouses, food processing factories, or locations with potential of growing food.” Dwalin explained.

“Locations like farms?” Ori asked him.

“It has to be somewhere close to access to, but also with the possibility to keep secure.” Dwalin continued giving the instructions.

“Who will work there?” Ori asked him wisely.

“We’re getting more and more people, we have our people too.” Dwalin assured him.

“When accepting people... how can you trust them?” Ori suddenly asked browsing some files.

“It’s the same as with you guys... a leap of faith.” Dwalin shrugged. “We also run background checks on everyone... and keep our eyes open.”

“Background checks?” The tiny boy’s hands were shaking.

“I know everything about you, your brother and your friend. Everything worth knowing at least.” Dwalin chuckled.

The boy looked down at the keyboard, his hair covering his face. But when his shoulders began shaking Dwalin realised he made a mistake. The boy was crying.

“I see no reason to doubt any of you, and the boss is pleased with your work.” Dwain tried to ease him down. “And we trust all of you.”

“It’s funny... I thought this was a chance for the shit to just go away...” The boy sobbed desperately.

“Shit clings to people’s boots with insistence.” Dwalin gently told him. “But most have no idea... and it will stay like that. The internet is gone, most databases are gone. It’s just a memory that haunts you.”

“Thank you...” Ori mumbled.

“For what?” Dwalin was stunned.

“For the truth.” The boy looked down depressed.

“Your secrets are yours to keep.” Dwalin assured him.

“Thank you!” Ori’s voice was full of relief.

“Keep up the hard work.” Dwalin urged him.

When Dwalin searched him out a few days later the boy had a list prepared and he was still working on more.

“I checked locations closest to our current outposts.” Ori presented the details to him.

“Our safest bet?” Dwalin asked him.

“We would need more intel... but I would bet this place...” Ori pointed to the map. “It’s just across the Canadian border.”

“What is it?” Dwalin asked curiously.

“It’s the biggest fish processing plant. According to the data we have, they should have warehouses with tones of cans and half ready products.” Ori told him. “I wouldn’t think of taking it over... but we could just... acquire the goods.”

“And how do you think we could transport tones of cans in helicopters?” Dwalin asked.

“We use their cargo fleet!” Ori said with enthusiasm. “They have a whole transport department, and they have trucks...”

“You say drive from there to one of our secure zones?” Dwalin was stunned with the simplicity of the idea.

“The zombies shouldn’t be able to move in snow and cold.” Ori pointed out, and at that moment Dwalin realised just how smart the boy was.

“I’ll talk with Aragorn and the Boss. Good job!” Dwalin praised him, he watched the boy look down with a cute blush.

“I’ll continue working!” Ori assured him. “To earn my keep!”

“You’ve already earned that.” Dwalin gently told him.

With the next days the boy was working harder than ever. He found a few very attractive locations, some easy to take over. Their strike teams were preparing, and with Kili’s new satellite program they had clear view. Most locations were zombiefied and uninhabitable anymore. Easy to take and easy to loot.

“Your work is invaluable.” Dwalin told the boy making him jump with surprise.

“Thank you...” Ori whispered with surprise.

“Do you take some time off?” Dwalin asked him slowly. “You seem to be working day and night...”

“Keeps my mind off things...” Ori mumbled.

“Tell me.” Dwalin sat down next to him.

“About what?” Ori looked at him shyly.

“What’s haunting you... I’m a good listener or so they say.” Dwalin told him honestly.

It took some time to get the shy red head to open, and when he did, Dwalin’s admiration rose.  The boy was thinking over the zombie apocalypse more than anyone else. He had problems dealing with the fall of civilisation, with the idea most people he knew were dead. He was thinking about it day and night, and after a while he confessed to Dwalin that he simply couldn’t sleep.

“The world is not gone as long as people are still alive. We’re alive, we’re protecting many people and we’re going to stay alive, as long as I have something to say about it...” Dwalin assured him. “Let’s go to the cinema!” He pulled the red head along not listening to the protests.

Since that day Dwalin made sure the boy took time off, pulling him to the cinema, pushing new books at him, and making sure he ate. The boy was too slim mainly because he was skipping meals and didn’t sleep.

“I’m just so lonely...” The boy cried in his arms one evening.

“You’re surrounded by family and friends. You’re safe...” Dwalin gently assured him. “That should count for something...”

“That’s not what I mean...” The boy began crying. “He didn’t pick me...” He continued crying.

That moment Dwalin realised why the boy was so depressed. Fili. He had feelings for Fili. And Fili picked Kili. So the blond was faithful.

“Don’t worry Kid... a broken heart will mend.” Dwalin gently embraced him. “It hurts like hell... but that’s life... with time it will pass.”

Dwalin was surprised how much he found himself caring for the tiny sensitive boy. His fragile heart, human conscious and sensitivity spoke to him. He made sure to have some time for him every day, keeping him motivated and chasing the bad thoughts away. Making sure he ate and rested a bit every single day.


	9. Chapter 9

“Boss we need you at the front door!” Aragorn’s voice took Kili by surprise. He was mid supervising Arwen’s research, they were moving forward but the issue at hand was difficult. He glanced from the screen to the speakers.

“Go, I’ll handle this alone.” Arwen assured him.

Kili rushed to the door dropping his lab coat on the hanger. He had a mid stop in his room to get a warm coat and he rushed to the secure outer elevator.

“Be careful!” Fili caught him before the elevator. Kili with delight felt a light kiss, the reassurance he needed every single day.

When he made it to the surface his men seemed to be in a frenzy. Many were fully armed and ready, as if they were going to be attacked.

“Dare come here please!” Aragorn called him to the watch tower.

“What’s going on?” Kili demanded.

“We’re going to have company.” Aragorn passed him the scope. “The motion sensors picked them a few kilometres away, but we weren’t sure they were coming our way.”

“How do they know our location?” Kili asked out loud.

“That’s a question I cannot answer.” Aragorn told him. “I told our men to get ready for an assault.”

Kili silently watched the group of people travelling on dog sledges. The group was around fifteen people, and they seemed well organised. No one knew their location apart from a few most trusted Erebor employees, family and friends. No one would be so crazy to get there on dog sledges... apart from...

Kili rushed down and told the men to open the gate.

“What are you doing?” Aragorn asked.

“I’m rolling out the red carpet!” Kili just smiled and rushed to greet the newcomers.

“Cover him!” Aragorn told the men on towers, but with surprise he saw the first sledge stop and the driver simple ran at Kili with enthusiasm.

“I should have known those fuckers would make it alive!” Dwalin’s voice startled him.

Aragorn soon realised who he was seeing. “Well I’ll be damned...”

“Kili!” Tauriel’s voice was so emotional that Kili could only hold her tightly to his chest.

“I’m so happy you all made it!” Kili embraced her.

Soon he was surrounded by people he loved. Legolas held him equally tightly, but his cousin Gimli, aunt Angela and uncle Gloin were ever more happy to see him.

“You crazy boy! I knew you would be here!” Gloin brushed his hair.

“You could have called us! I would pick you up!” Kili scolded them.

“We tried to find a working radio but we failed.” Gimli told him seriously.

“Come inside! You all deserve a warm meal and shower...” Kili invited them in.

“Bifur take care of the dogs!” Kili ordered the silent man, who seemed thrilled for the nearly eighty dogs now coming in.

\------

Fili was stunned to hear they had a few extra people. But when he saw the Solberg family cheer seeing the Dunlands he realised these were also people in the close circle around Dare. The real surprise was the beautiful red head clinging to Dare with insistence. A huge smile on her face, as she cockily explained how they made it out. How they walked a long distance on foot, armed only with axes and bows. Their story was really something, and everyone listened to them explain how they found the dogs abandoned and decided to head north trying to get to the fort.

“So who’s this?” Tauriel asked pointing to Fili with a huge smile.

“Tauriel, this is my boyfriend Fili.” Dare’s words left no doubt to who Fili was, easing all his jealousy and anxiety.

“What a surprise!” She held Fili’s hand firmly. “I’m happy for you!”

“So you two were best friends in the past?” Fili asked insecurely.

“We lived next doors most of our life! Later we were house mates at college!” She had a huge smile. “Our dad hates his uncle, but yet they used to spend a lot of time together at work, so he’s like a brother to me!”

The new arrivals changed the energy of the place. Legolas and Gimli were the most funny couple ever, always bickering but at time extremely sweet. Tauriel was like a volcano, her strong personality was that of a leader, and she engaged into everything with vigour. Fili found it really surprising to realise Dain, despite his brooding character, his eyes always shined when looking at her.

“Boy we came to a decision.” Nain’s voice sounded strongly in the canteen.

“What kind of decision?” Dare asked him slowly.

“We’d prefer a more normal life, so once you set up another farming outpost, we’d like to go there.” Nain told him.

Dare eyed his aunt and uncle. “If that is what you want.” Dare told him. He noticed that Dain didn’t look happy at all with their decision.

“We’re going to come along with them.” Angela’s voice sounded strong and decisive.

“But Mom!” Gimli tried protesting.

“You can stay with your boyfriend.” Angela assured him. “I’d just like a bit more fresh air... and a illusion of normality.”

“I’ll arrange it.” Dare assured all of them.

A few weeks later as their scouts confirmed one of the locations Ori fond was secure, both families travelled to get there, leaving the youth behind. Dain was getting closer and closer to Tauriel.

\-------

“You’re insane!” Dain declared seeing Kili’s new plan. The map of Edoras on the table, the satellites images on the screen.

“We need to get it set up.” Dare insisted. “The cows and horses look fine from satellite point view. The farm buildings look intact as well. No hoards of zombies in view.”

“Show me the plans...” Dwalin grunted and began scanning the location in detail.

“We won’t be sure what happened unless we get there.” Dare pointed out. “But Edoras is key!”

“Assemble two teams, one strike team, and the second a settling team.” Dwalin advised. “Later we could transport some of our most trusted survivors to help out.”

“We need to get there.” Dain insisted.

“We need three days to select people.” Dwalin decided.

“I still pray they made it.” Dare whispered.

“The family had a safe room under the main house.” Dwalin remembered. “They might still be holding up.”

It took a long time to get organised but with every day Kili felt more insistence to go there. There was a chance... this was their chance.

“I’m coming with you.” Fili spoke firmly. With every trip he was becoming stronger and more decisive.

“I need you.” Kili mumbled and kissed him gently.

“Do you really think someone made it?” Fili whispered.

“I hope so... my friends lived there...” Kili told him.

“One more reason to try hard.” Fili told him seriously.


	10. Chapter 10

They stopped three times on their way, up to their outpost furthest south. The second team joined them there, they refuel and spent a calm last night.

“We should get there by one pm.” Dwalin told them before leaving. “If we don’t get out of there by five pm, we’ll get stuck for the night in unknown conditions. Remember we have fuel only for a round trip, so no deviations from our route.”

“If everything goes according to plan, we will secure the location and food supply for the survivors. Team A will head back to this outpost and team B will maintain that valuable location.” Dare told them firmly.

“We’re heading out!” Dwalin announced and everyone got into the helicopters.

It was a long flight, and on the way Dare was marking locations for inspection. Some people were eagerly waving at them, and he also told their search teams the locations. As they finally made it over the mountains the saw the first fields belonging to Edoras.

“Looks clear...” Fili was using binoculars.

“They are pretty well fenced in.” Bofur added as they were flying.

“The cows look fine too!” Fili smiled.

“One circle around the buildings to make sure there are no Zs.” Dare demanded.

“I’m not sure but those might be Zs...” Fili pointed. The area around the main house had a double wooden fence and it seemed the main area was infected.

“Kill the Zs!” Kili demanded and his men began shooting. “Team A secure the house! Team B secure the area!”

“Copy Boss!” Once they landed everyone rushed to their job. Soon more and more gunfire could be heard.

“The house looks...” Fili tried to find the right word. “Bloody...”

“Careful!” Kili insisted.

“No Zs so far...” Bofur reported.

“I’m heading for the secure room!” Dwalin replied and walked down the stairs.

“Fili upstairs and Bofur ground floor.” Dare ordered.

“Traces of blood on the stairs...” Fili reported.

“There is also blood on the ground floor... but no Zs.” Before added.

“The basement looks bad... A few dead Zs... The safe room is locked from the inside.” Dwalin reported.

“I’m on my way!” Dare rushed to get there.

“First floor clear!” Fili checked all rooms.

“Ground floor filthy but clear...” Bofur reported.

“Team A, everyone free come to the basement.” Dwalin ordered.

When Fili made it down, Dare was plugged into the door. And he was tapping. He was focused but the blood stains all around didn’t make Fili feel any better.

“Team B reporting, twenty seven Zs dead, area secure.” Someone called. “Twelve survivors in the stables!”

“Horses and cows?” Dwalin asked.

“All alive and well!” The man replied.

“Good! Maintain it that way!” Dwalin replied.

“How is it going?” Fili asked him slowly.

“Almost done...” Kili whispered finishing hacking the lock.

“Step aside!” Dwalin raised his weapon. “Flash the light!” He demanded when the pitch black insides of the room could be seen. Two zombies rushed at them but Dwalin killed them without remorse.

“Careful...” Dare demanded flashing the light inside.

“There are over twelve rooms down here...” Dwalin grunted and walked in.

“Sweep one by one!” Dare demanded as they walked in. Guns in hands and flashlights shining.

“Who’s there?” A voice called out. “Help us!” The woman was crying.

“We’re coming!” Dwalin yelled back and unbarred the doors.

“Thank Mahal!” She smiled despite the light.

“Eowyn?” Dare called out with a huge smile.

“Dare!” She embraced him.

“Are you alone?” Dwalin asked.

“No... my uncle and brother... they are not well... my cousin is also here... he’s crazed...” She began mumbling.

They found Théoden in an armchair mumbling to himself some crazy things. Eomer was wounded and unwell.

“My cousin is locked in the last room.” She pointed.

“He’s a Z.” Dwalin glanced in using the glass window.

“Get him and we’re going out of this tomb.” Dare decided.

“We need to transport him to a safe location with proper medical care.” Dwalin examined Eomer afterwards.

“He had a high fever, and I gave him some medicine. I tended to his cuts and wounds.” Eowyn began explaining.

“We’re setting up an outpost to take care of the farm, you should stay here and manage things. There is no one I trust more than you.” Dare held her hand firmly.

“But there is no electricity... no communication...” She was frantic and desperate.

“We’ll set everything back up.” Dare assured her.

“What about those who went crazy?” She was terrified.

“We killed all of them.” Dare continued calming her down.

“Everyone is dead...” She began crying.

“You’re not dead...” Fili took her hand. “Your friends are not dead, your cows and horses are not dead and need proper care.” He told her gently. “We need you to run this farm and help us all survive in a world gone dead.”

“Twelve of your staff made it.” Dare assured her warmly.

“I’d like to see them.” She looked at the seriously. As they passed through the house she cringed seeing all the blood, but when she saw all the dead she was even more fuming.

“What hellish disease is this?” She hissed.

“Arwen is trying to figure out... one bite or scratch and you become one of them, so we’ll dispose of the corpses.” Dare told her. “Did your father manage to start up the refinery?”

She nodded.

“That means this location is key in our new world.” Kili held her hand tightly. “Can you hold together?”

“I managed two months locked up in a bunker with three crazed people, my uncle who went insane and my brother who almost died.” Eowyn looked at her farm seeing it in new light. “I’m going to rebuild this place.”

“And we’re going to send you people to help out.” Fili assured her.

After sharing all the information Fili finally realised why this location was key. It wasn’t only food. A bit further away was one of the few refineries and oil pumps in the area. “So Rohan Oil company is yours?” He asked Eowyn.

She just nodded.

“Ms Rohan!” Gamling, one of the survivors rushed to her.

“I’m so happy to see you!” She hugged him. “We need to count the cattle and the horses. Can animals become infected?” She asked Fili seriously.

“No. It’s only humans. But zombies do enjoy fresh meat.” Fili admitted.

“We need to make sure all out fences are intact. Do we still have those metal panels in the back shed?” She asked her farm manager and rushed to inspect everything.

“She’s smart and strong, she’s going to handle this just fine.” Dare told him warmly.

“She’s a survivor.” Fili admitted with a smile.

“And we’re going to help.” Dare assured him. Soon all the men had tasks and everyone rushed to their duties.

In the evening they all settled in the main house. It still looked horrible but after a bit of cleaning it was still better than the stables. Dare decided to stay a few more days, and his men were working hard on turning everything back on.

“Are you certain we will have electricity?” Eowyn demanded.

“We need to get the refinery working, so yes, that’s our priority.” Dare assured her.

“Good. Once we have power, we’ll get all the other facilities.” She summed up.

“I’m leaving you five of my men, and soon you’re going to get some families and settlers. All are aware they will have to work hard for their keep, but most will prove useful. Some even owned and worked on farms.” Fili told her. They had a potential waiting list of people ready to relocate.

“How many do you plan to locate here?” She asked carefully.

“Not sure yet, the list is twenty seven people now. However there are nine kids and three elderly people on it.” Fili informed her.

“We’ll prepare the hotel building for them, it should be comfortable.” She decided.

“You have a hotel?” Fili was surprised.

“Nothing much really, it’s just a small building we build when I began working with disabled kids. They do marvellous progress when working with horses.” She admitted. “We have forty beds there, so that’s the number I’m ready to consider, but remember I need people to work, not to come here for a permanent holiday. We’ll have to start growing more vegetables and crops both for humans and my animals, there is a lot of work with maintaining the cattle and horses.”

“I’m aware of that, and all the settlers are informed of it too.” Fili assured her.

“Good.” She inhaled deeply.

It took two days to get the power working, without the main grid it was limited to most important functions, but it was stable. The house was cleaned out, washing away the tragedy that happened. Eomer was ready for transport and his condition was stable.

“We’re heading out.” Dare decided when everything was arranged.

“Team B is staying under your orders.” Dare told her calmly. “I’m going to take care of your uncle and brother, and send them back when they will get better.”

“Thank you...” She held him tightly.

“The first settlers will come within a week.” Fili told her.

“Everything is going to be ready.” She assured them. “Have a safe flight.”

“We’ll contact you as soon as we land.” Fili smiled, not that everything was working they would have constant contact.

“Are the settlers flying in?” She asked worried.

“We can’t waste resources, they are driving in a safe convoy.” Fili told her.

She nodded. “I’ll pray for their safe arrival.”


End file.
